I Once Had a Dream
by LittleJuice
Summary: Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione se mettent à la recherche des horcruxes, un évènement étrange survient. Un évènement qui va peutêtre changer le cours de la vie d’Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

I Once Had a Dream

_Résumé_: Alors que Harry, Ron et Hermione se mettent à la recherche des horcruxes, un évènement étrange survient. Un évènement qui va peut-être changer le cours de la vie d'Hermione.

_Disclaimer : _Comme vous vous en doutez : Tout les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Rowling. En d'autres termes : rien ne m'appartient…

_Rating_ : Heu…j'ai mis « M », mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment (TT) …j'espère que c'est le bon !

_Note_ : Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce site (en tant qu'auteuse. J'ai déjà lu pas mal de fanfictions), alors je ne sais pas ce que la mise en page va donner, etc. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop raté, et que vous aimerez l'histoire…le premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est juste pour introduire l'histoire…Enfin, j'vais vous laisser lire !

_**Chapitre premier**_

-« Tu es sûre qu'on va trouver quelque chose ici ? »

Ils avaient commencé leurs recherches il y a quelques heures et Ron montrait déjà des signes d'impatience. Ils se trouvaient dans le grenier de la maison des Black en quête d'indices quelconques concernant les horcruxes et l'identité de R.A.B., celui qui avait remplacé le vrai horcrux de la grotte par un simple médaillon. La pièce, malgré les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient par une petite fenêtre, était très sombre et se trouvait dans un état de désordre indescriptible.

La voix d'Hermione, qui avait la tête plongée dans un grand coffre de bois, leur parvint faiblement :

-« Oui, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu ces initiales quelque part, dans cette maison ! Elle ont sans doute un rapport avec la famille Black…vous avez vu, la troisième initiale ? C'est un B. Dis-moi, Harry, Sirius ne t'avais pas parlé d'un frère ou d'un cousin mangemort, qui aurait déserté ? »

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du beau brun, tandis qu'il disait :

-« Ma petite Hermione, je t'adore ! Tu es un génie ! Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi…Si le prénom du frère de Sirius commence bien par un R, je crois que nous tenons une piste ! » Il sourit, puis ajouta à l'adresse de ses amis « Venez ! Je sais qu'il y a un arbre généalogique quelque part dans cette maison ! »

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus, toute absorbée qu'elle était dans la contemplation d'un petit miroir de poche. Son tour était en argent et gravé d'étranges signes qui rappelait à Hermione son cours de Runes Anciennes.

-« Hermione ? Tu viens ? » s'impatienta Harry.

-« Partez déjà, je vous rejoins… » lui fit-elle avec un geste de la main, comme si elle cherchait à chasser une mouche, avant de reprendre, dans un murmure : « C'est fou ce qu'on trouve en fouillant dans un grenier »

En voyant le miroir qu'elle tenait, Harry sourit et dit :

-« Garde-le, je suis sûr que Sirius aurait aimé que tu l'aies. »

Ron, quant à lui, lança un regard amusé à son amie en disant tout bas :

-« C'est bien les filles, ça ! On est à la recherche d'un moyen de détruire Tu-Sais-Qui, et elles ne pensent qu'à se regarder dans une glace… »

**¤¤¤**

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va rater le train ! »

-« Calme-toi, Cornedrue. Tu sais bien que ce bon vieux Patmol n'est jamais à l'avance ! » tenta de le rassurer Peter. « Au fait, tu sais où est Lunard ? »

-« Dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets » répondit distraitement James en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à sa montre. « Heu, excuse-moi quelques minutes Queudvert, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite ! »

A peine la porte du compartiment fermée, il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche, en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Il remarqua à peine les coups d'œil amusés que lui lançaient les gens qu'il croisait et la remarque sarcastique de Serverus Rogue – « Tu te fais beau pour ta sang-de-bourbe, Potter ? » -, qui émit un grognement vexé en voyant que James ne répondait pas à sa provocation.

Une fois enfermé, il prononça le nom de Sirius afin de le contacter via miroir magique. Mais ce ne fût pas la tête de son ami de toujours qui apparu dans le miroir. A sa place se trouvait le visage d'une charmante jeune fille aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux en bataille.

-« Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sirius n'est pas encore là ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire entendu.

La fille le regarda, étonnée, puis perplexe.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Et comment ce fait-il que tu me parles à travers ce miroir ? »

-« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Mademoiselle, mais mon nom est James, pas Harry. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Sirius s'il-vous-plaît ? »

**¤¤¤**

Incrédule, Hermione lâcha le miroir. Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et découvrit ses amis en train d'observer avec attention un grand tableau représentant un arbre généalogique, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Devine ce qu'on a trouvé, Hermione ? »

-« Plus tard, Ron ! Harry, viens tout de suite ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! » Voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas elle ajouta, plus fort : « C'est important ! Et toi aussi, Ron, tu peux venir ! »

Et ils repartirent tous trois en courant, en direction du grenier.

**¤¤¤**

-« Hé ! Me laisse pas ! » hurla James à l'intention de son miroir, tandis qu'il voyait la jeune fille partir en courant. « Tu vas où ? » voyant que son miroir ne comptait pas lui répondre, il pesta contre la brune. « Harry, non mais est-ce que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Harry, moi ? »

Il sursauta en entendant une voix amusée lui dire :

-« Oui, vraiment ! Ce prénom t'irait à merveille ! »

James ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami en lui disant :

-« Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais ! »

-« Au fait, tu parles tout seul maintenant ? » demanda Sirius en inspectant les toilettes sous tous leurs angles. « La folie te guète mon ami…fais attention ! A moins que tu n'eusses été en charmante compagnie là-dedans » reprit-il en lançant un dernier regard soupçonneux aux toilettes.

-« En parlant de charmante compagnie… » commença James.

-« Tu as enfin réussi à sortir avec Evans ? » l'interrompit Sirius en faisant des bonds de joie.

James pris un air dépité en lui répondant :

-« Non, je parlais de toi… »

-« De moi ? Mais comment sais-tu ? On ne peut rien te cacher à toi ! »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé si tard ? »

-« Il y a à peine vingt minutes, j'étais encore en train de dormir ! Il faut dire qu'après la nuit qu'on a passée… » répondit-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-« Alors, raconte ! Qui était cette jolie brune ? »

-« Brune ? Haha ! Mais elle était blonde ! Tu sais pourtant que je préfère les blondes ! » lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-« Patmol…tu es irrécupérable ! Tu ne connais même pas la couleur des cheveux de la fille avec laquelle tu as passé la nuit ! Je l'ai vue, elle était indéniablement brune ! »

-« Tu l'as vue ? » repris Sirius lentement, un air de profonde incompréhension peint sur le visage. « Et comment ? »

-« Avec le miroir, Pardi ! Elle est plutôt jolie…mais elle n'est pas nette cette fille…elle m'a appelé 'Harry' ! Je me demande ce qu'elle avait fumé et… » il s'interrompit en voyant l'air de plus en plus étonné que prenait son ami. « Tu n'as pas passé la nuit avec une brune, les cheveux broussailleux et les yeux noisette, c'est ça ? »

-« Elle était blonde…aux yeux bleu… » tenta de se rappeler Sirius avec une moue d'intense réflexion.

-« Patmol, où est ton miroir ? » lui demanda brusquement James.

-« Mon mir…Oh, Merlin ! Mon miroir ! Je pense que je l'ai oublié sur la table…je suis parti en quatrième vitesse et…attend ! »

Il sortit une baguette de sa poche arrière –« Sirius, mon chou, un de ces jours tu vas te retrouver avec une jolie petite fesse en moins ! » entendit-il une fille qui passait lui dire – et fit un petit mouvement de poignet tout en prononçant à haute et intelligible voix :

-« Accio miroir ! » puis ajouta « A mon avis, on peut retourner nous asseoir dans notre compartiment » –il s'interrompit pour adresser un sourire charmeur à une bande de filles qui gloussaient par-là –« il va sans doute mettre un bout de temps à arriver de chez moi. »

**¤¤¤**

Hermione venait juste de récupérer le miroir et le tendait à ses amis pour qu'ils regardent, quand elle entendit la formule qui allait peut-être sceller son destin :

-« Accio miroir ! »

Et elle disparu, sous le regard troublé et perdu de ces deux derniers.

**I once had a dream: Chapter One/ End.**

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez !**

**Si oui, ou si non :**

**Reviewez svp !**

**Les critiques sont acceptées, du moment qu'elles sont constructives **

**Ca m'aidera à progresser !**

**Oh ! Et si je vois que cette histoire n'a aucun succès (donc que je n'ai pas de reviews), je ne la continuerai pas ! Ce ne sont pas des menaces, mais je n'ai pas envie d'écrire pour personne **

**Enfin, je continuerai peut-être à l'écrire pour m'amuser, mais je ne la posterai plus…on verra ! J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas !**

**Kiss kiss et peut-être à bientôt !**

**LittleJuice**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Once Had a Dream**

_**Note :** Oh mon Zeus !_

_blush _

_Mes premières reviews…_

_larme à l'œil _

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que recevoir des reviews faisait un tel effet…_

_Je suis comblée, vraiment !_

_Merci boucoup boucoup à tout le monde!_

_Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… _

_Tous vos commentaires sont si…gentils ! Ahlàlà !_

_Ca mérite bien un gros bisous ça !_

_Bizzzzzz_

_Et bonne lecture!_

**_Petit rappel :_**

_Hermione venait juste de récupérer le miroir et le tendait à ses amis pour qu'ils regardent, quand elle entendit la formule qui allait peut-être sceller son destin :_

_-« Accio miroir ! »_

_Et elle disparu, sous le regard troublé et perdu de ces deux derniers._

**Chapitre deuxième**

Une myriade de sensations envahit instantanément Hermione tandis qu'un tourbillon où mille couleurs s'affrontaient s'imposait à son esprit. Elle sentait son corps voler en éclat, devenir brûlant puis froid et soudain, tout pris fin. Ce fût la chute. Une chute longue et vertigineuse terminée par un atterrissage brutal. Un cri de douleur lui échappa alors qu'elle s'écrasait contre le sol.

Le miroir, lui, fila droit vers la porte d'un compartiment qui venait de s'ouvrir et arriva dans les bras ouverts d'un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs –en faisant une escale sur le visage d'un autre garçon, lui aussi noir de cheveux, qui se trouvait dans le passage. Ce dernier réprima un cri de douleur pour se tourner vers Hermione qui ouvrait les yeux.

En faisant ceci, elle pût constater que trois garçons de son âge l'observaient avec inquiétude. Malgré l'illogisme de la situation, elle les reconnu presque immédiatement. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Et surtout, que faisait-_elle _là ? Elle se trouvait dans un train –_« le Poudlard Express, sans doute » pensa-t-elle_ – qui filait à toute allure dans la campagne anglaise. Elle se trouvait face à trois des maraudeurs. Dont deux censés être morts et enterrés.

-« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » demanda l'un d'eux. « Tu es tombée ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda un autre, alors que le troisième la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-« Mais, tu es la fille avec qui j'ai parlé…dans le miroir ! » fit remarquer celui-ci, avant de reprendre « c'est toi qui avait le miroir de Sirius ? »

-« Mais non ! » se défendit-elle alors que son cerveau travaillait à plein régime pour trouver une excuse valable «Je…J'ai moi aussi un miroir » fit-elle en sortant un petit miroir moldu de sa poche. « J'ai entendu dire que…qu'il pouvait arriver qu'il y ait des interférences quand deux miroirs de ce genre se trouvent à proximité » déclara-t-elle innocemment.

Il la regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de lui demander :

-« Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé 'Harry' » ?

-« Heu…c'est un ami…c'est lui que j'essayais de joindre avec le miroir. Ce n'est pas de la très bonne qualité, à vrai dire. Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin grande surface et il ne coûtait pas bien cher. Harry te ressemble un peu et c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé comme ça… » expliqua-t-elle calmement, se plaisant à ajouter des détails à l'histoire qu'elle venait d'inventer. « Ton nom c'est James, alors ? »

-« Oui c'est ça…mais je ne pense pas que tu m'aies donné le tien ? »

-« Non, en effet. Je m'appelle Hermione. »

-« Ench… » commença James en tendant la main, très vite interrompu par ses amis, qui suivaient leur dialogue depuis le début, leur regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

-« Enchanté, Hermione, moi c'est Sirius » dit le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, son fidèle sourire charmeur aux lèvres, lui tendant la main.

-« Peter » dit le troisième, en tendant lui aussi sa main.

Devant ce spectacle, Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui fit retomber les mains des trois garçons, qui la regardaient à présent comme si elle était folle. Ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

-« Mais pourquoi ris-tu ? » s'offusqua Sirius.

-« Hihihi » fut tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre.

-« D'où viens-tu ? » lui demanda James, à nouveau soupçonneux. « On ne t'as jamais vu ici ! »

-« Tu es nouvelle ? En quelle année es-tu ? » continua avidement Peter.

Hermione, qui retrouvait son sérieux face à toutes ces questions, pût enfin leur répondre.

-« Enchantée » dit-elle, en tendant la main à chacun d'eux. « Oui, je suis nouvelle et, heu…Je viens d'Irlande. Mes parents sont moldus et ont déménagé ici, en Angleterre, pour leur travail. Je vais rentrer en septième année…Enfin, je l'espère…Je ne suis pas encore inscrite. Hmm…sauriez-vous où je peux trouver une certaine…'McGonna-quelque-chose' ? »

-« Hihi ! McGona-quelque-chose… » rit Sirius, tout seul.

-« Oui, elle est dans le compartiment des préfets, pour l'instant. Elle est en réunion. » lui dit Peter.

-« Mais nous pourrons t'y emmener plus tard, si tu veux. » ajouta James.

**¤¤¤**

Quelques instants après le départ de sa meilleure amie, Harry prit conscience qu'il connaissait le miroir qu'Hermione avait en mains au moment de sa disparition. C'était celui avec lequel Sirius et son père communiquaient étant jeunes.

Les heures passèrent et, malgré l'information qu'il possédait concernant le miroir, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où était passée la jeune fille. Et il était encore plus perplexe concernant la raison de cette étrange…démonstration.

Dans un moment comme celui-là, il aurait tellement voulu recevoir l'aide du professeur Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci était malheureusement mort et enterré depuis plusieurs semaines. Parler de ça à n'importe quel autre adulte lui paraissait impensable. Il leur faudrait donc découvrir seuls, Ron et lui, ce que cachait tout ceci.

**¤¤¤**

Hermione frappa trois coups discrets à la porte du compartiment réservé aux professeurs, sous les regards encourageants des maraudeurs – au complet cette fois, puisque, la réunion terminée, Rémus les avait rejoints immédiatement.

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes seulement, laissant apparaître un petit homme chauve.

-« Bonjour professeur Fl… » remarquant qu'elle allait faire une grave faute, elle s'interrompit soudain. Elle pris une belle teinte rouge avant de continuer, innocemment. « Heu…Je pourrais parler au professeur…McGanogoll…heu…Gonagall ! » se reprit-elle sous le regard amusé des quatre garçons.

Le professeur Flitwik la regarda, étonné, avant d'appeler la directrice de Gryffondor.

-« Elle va arriver » lui dit-il simplement en retournant à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Le professeur McGonnagal, le chignon toujours aussi serré mais lui cheveux moins gris qu'à son époque, ne se fit pas attendre. Elle regarda Hermione de haut en bas, soupçonneuse. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection, elle lui demanda enfin :

- « Que puis-je pour vous, Miss ? »

- « Bonjour Professeur. Je viens d'arriver d'Irlande avec mes parents et je n'ai eu le temps de m'inscrire dans aucune école. Je voulais savoir s'il était possible de m'inscrire ici ? »

-« Et bien, c'est un peu soudain, comme demande ! Je devrais en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Néanmoins, vous resterez avec nous jusqu'à notre arrivée à Poudlard. » Elle regarda par la fenêtre avant de faire remarquer « Vous n'avez pas tellement le choix, je pense! »

-« Merci beaucoup Professeur ! » fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-« Mais je ne vous promets rien ! » répondit son professeur, lui retournant tout de même son sourire radieux. Elle lui demanda, soudain songeuse : « Avez-vous tout le matériel nécessaire pour entrer dans notre école, Miss… ? »

-« Heu…Lagrange. En fait, heu…il semblerait que mes bagages aient été perdus lors de mon voyage pour l'Angleterre. Pas moyen de les retrouver ! Et comme nous sommes arrivés tôt ce matin, je n'ai pu acheté aucune fourniture. » déclara innocemment Hermione, tandis qu'elle entendait Sirius murmurer à son voisin :

-« Lagrange, c'est Irlandais, ça ? »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui pour se justifier d'une voix forte :

-« Mon père a des origines françaises ! »

-« Du calme ! Pas besoin de te justifier ! Je ne me permettrais pas de remettre en cause ce que tu dis ! »

-« Excusez-moi, Miss Lagrange…Il faut que j'envoie un hiboux au directeur, à présent…. » dit McGonagall, en refermant la porte du compartiment.

**¤¤¤**

_Cher Journal,_

_Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais me voilà au début des années 70 (on dirait que la mode hippie était aussi très répandues chez les sorciers…). Le problème est que je sais encore moins comment repartir. En attendant de trouver une solution concrète, j'ai décidé de demander mon inscription à Poudlard. Quelle meilleure couverture aurais-je pu trouver ? Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix…Mais tout s'est précipité tellement vite depuis que je suis ici que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais été seule depuis que je suis arrivée ! Les Maraudeurs ne sont vraiment pas de tout repos._

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un regard noir à Sirius, qui essayait en vain de lire par-dessus son épaule.

-« Tu parles de moi, là-dedans ? » lui demanda-t-il, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

-« Non, il n'y a rien qui te concerne 'là-dedans' » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-« Hé ! Ne soit pas si méchante avec moi ! » fit-il, attristé. « D'ailleurs, le parchemin sur lequel tu écris est à moi…tu devrais m'être très reconnaissante d'avoir eu la bonté de te le donner… »

-« Bien sûr…je t'en suis reconnaissante, vraiment. » lui dit-elle, un air indifférent collé au visage.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son voisin de banquette, elle se pencha à nouveau sur le rouleau de parchemin qui lui tenait lieu de journal, à défaut de mieux.

_Ils m'ont proposé de venir dans leur compartiment, mais ne me laissent pas tranquille deux secondes ! Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention à tout ce qui m'entourait. Je compte bien y remédier et trouver au plus vite une solution à mon petit problème…temporel._

Elle releva la tête, roula le parchemin et tendit la plume à Sirius.

-« Merci » lui dit-elle, en le regardant à la dérobée.

-« De rien, mon Chou » lui répondit-il, taquin.

Elle rosit légèrement avant de lui demander :

-« Au fait, ou sont passés les autres ? »

Sirius haussa vaguement les épaules en observant Hermione.

-« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » fit-elle, gênée.

-« Mhhh…Je réfléchissais…Je me disais que je demanderais bien à McGo la permission d'aller avec toi à Pré-au-lard pour acheter tes nouvelles affaires. »

-« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle vivement.

-« Oh ! James et moi adorons aller à Pré-au-lard. Il y a un superbe magasin de farces et attrapes ! T'accompagner serait une bonne excuse pour nous y rendre ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu en lui disant :

-« Ne me dis pas qu'il te faut une excuse pour y aller ! »

Il lui lança un regard nerveux.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'on sortirait de l'école sans permission ? »

Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage et finit par répondre :

-« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rythme du train et la chanson que Sirius entamait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta.

-« Hermione…tu dors ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

-« Oui »

-« Menteuse » rigola-t-il, avant de reprendre « Je me demandais…tu aimes les Beatles ? »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, en ouvrant les yeux. C'était sa chance de découvrir l'année dans laquelle elle avait atterrit. Elle se rappelait avoir lu que les Beatles s'étaient séparés en 1970.

-« Les Beatles ? Je ne connais pas beaucoup…Ce sont ceux qui se sont séparés il y a quelques temps, c'est ça ? »

-« L'année passée, pour être précis. Mais j'oubliais que tu débarquais de ta campagne Irlandaise ! » fit-il moqueur, alors qu'Hermione se redressait, vexée et furieuse.

-« Et Dublin, tu ne connais pas ? Bien sûr, c'est la pleine campagne, là-bas ! »

C'est à ce moment que James, Rémus et Peter entrèrent en chahutant gaiement.

-« Eh les gars ! Euh, le gars et la demoiselle, je veux dire, bien sûr ! On arrive dans quelques minutes, dépêchez-vous de mettre votre uniforme ! »

Paniquée, Hermione se tourna vers Rémus.

-« Mais je n'ai pas d'uniforme, moi ! »

Mais c'est Sirius qui lui répondit, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

-« Eh bien, c'est très simple : tu ne mets rien… »

**¤¤¤**

**Arf, je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre…mais j'espère que vous l'aurez quand même apprécié !**

**Que se soit le cas, ou pas, j'aimerais avoir votre avis, pour m'aider à progresser !**

**Et je pense que le troisième n'arrivera pas avant un bout de temps parce que mes exams commencent bientôt…et se finissent le 18 décembre.**

**Donc j'écrirai quand j'aurai le temps.**

**Ce qui est bien (pour vous), c'est que j'ai toujours plus d'inspiration pendant les exams…**

**Du genre : « J'étudie ? J'écris ? J'étudie ? J'écris ?...Hmm, je vais écrire un peu avant d'étudier…Allez, encore un peu, je veux pas travailler... »**

**Fiouf, et après je dois me dépêcher d'étudier !**

**Mais je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour le faire…je devrais penser à écrire ma bio ! **

**A la prochaine, alors ! **

**(De toute façon, après mes exams…enfin, je pense...)**

**Kiss Kiss**

**Littlejuice**


End file.
